


If The World Was Ending

by jeongstritchjung



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, badass jennie, first few chapters are just jennie and jisoo, gamer jisoo, jensoo ex girlfriends, jensoo gotta survive together, jisoo centered, other characters introduced later, why is gamer jisoo not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: If Jisoo had to choose between turning into one of those brain dead cannibal creatures or surviving with Jennie, she'd pick the first option.orA Jensoo zombie au because I've been into zombies and zombie aus lately
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 124





	1. Stupid Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best bud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+bud).



> This is inspired by that TWICE zombie au (Burnt Down To Ashes by strawberry_tiger) and that (G)I-DLE zombie au (SURVIVE by queenaly21) which are both here on ao3

Kim Jisoo was a normal human person, a little bit odd and weird yes, but still fairly normal and downright bored with the life she lives.

She's a 20-something year old living all by herself in a way too huge for her budget apartment. She works a lame job at a convenience store, her parents still send her money (out of pity for their youngest child), she's gay and single, she wastes her days lying in bed or playing video games.

This is it, this is her life.

She wakes up every 10 a.m. on the weekdays and arrives at the convenience store she works at at 10:45 and she works until 6:30 p.m. or even later if her stupid coworkers don't show up to replace her shift. She's just glad that she's never worked overnight.

When she comes home from her shifts, she either goes straight to bed to sleep or plays games on her phone or computer.

On the weekends, she sleeps until the afternoon and spends the rest of the day inside her apartment with the company of her games and dog. Sometimes she goes shopping for food at the market but only because her sister nags her to. 

Kim Jisoo lives a simple and boring life, the most action she gets is when she has to fight her noisy neighbours.

God, how she hates her neighbours.

The people who live in the apartment to her left are "influencers" who scream when they talk and who like to pull unsafe and annoying pranks. The people who live in the apartment to her right are animals, literal animals, party animals, sex obsessed animals, loud animals.

Jisoo hates that the apartments are so huge and expensive but so not soundproof.

It's Sunday morning when Jisoo's wrapped in a blanket while playing computer games. All her curtains are shut and her air conditioner is on full blast, the only lights are the ones radiating from her computer and from the sun peaking through the curtains. There's a bottle of juice and some chips surrounding her and her dog, Dalgom, is sleeping on her lap.

Suddenly her dog jumps out of her lap and Jisoo takes her headset off to hear thudding and screaming. Her stupid neighbours are at it again, this the earliest they've disrupted her yet.

She hides her character in a building while she gets up and prepares to beat the shit out of her neighbours for disturbing her son's slumber.

It's not out of the ordinary for them to ruin her day.

What was out of the ordinary was when she opened her door and was greeted by one of her neighbour's looking awfully pale and veiny while blood was coming out of his mouth and drizzling down his chin running in and tackling her. He was growling and Jisoo instinctively tried to push him off her but the guy was freakishly strong.

What was out of the ordinary was her other neighbour coming in to her apartment and stabbing him in the head with a knife just as he was about to put his mouth on Jisoo's cheek. Her neighbour was quick to push the dead body out to where two other pale and veiny bloody humans were growling and charging at them.

Jisoo blinks, her pupils dilated while she shook ever so slightly. Trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

She looks down on her sweater to see it covered in blood. She scrunches her nose up in disgust.

Dalgom starts barking from beside her head and Jisoo realizes that he's barking at her neighbour, who was still facing the door. He was twitching weirdly and his breathing was way too loud, Jisoo sits up and picks Dalgom up to her chest.

Suddenly her neighbour's turning to her, bloodshot eyes, pale and veiny skin. Jisoo notices a bloody bite mark on his forearm, some of his skin torn off.

Just as he charges at her, she pushes herself up and runs to her computer room, holding on to her son for dear life. She shuts it in his face just in time and now he's pounding on her door, screeching like a wild animal, Dalgom is barking madly, and Jisoo swears she's pissed herself at this point.

The pounding and screeching continues but Jisoo starts to regain her composure and think straight. She runs to her computer and puts her headset on, her playmates are screaming, blood curdling, fearful screams.

Jisoo throws her headset off and slaps herself in the face because holy shit, holy shit.

She's not dumb. She's watched a few scary movies, she's played tons of video games.

Her neighbour is trying to eat her and he has a bite mark (that looked like it came from a human) on his arm.

Jisoo starts looking around for weapons.


	2. Business Meeting

Jennie Kim is never late. That's just the kind of person she is.

She's never been late, since the day she was born a day before her scheduled birth date.

Jennie's quite successful and rich for a 25 year old. Maybe because she had a head start, being born into a rich family, but Jennie was independent and self made, working as the legal consultant for a biotech company. 

And right now she had a business meeting to get to and she was late. The damn traffic in Seoul... it's pissing her off.

She turns on her phone that she was charging in her car. She received multiple texts from her coworkers to stock up and stay at home where she'll be safe. Jennie furrows her brows and she's just about to text back when a company truck comes driving on the wrong side of the road and crashing into other vehicles.

Jennie's quick to move her car out of the way while the truck collides with another truck. Jennie and other civilians, get out to check the commotion. The driver of the other truck gets out to check on the man who had just crashed into him.

Next thing Jennie knows, the truck driver jumps out of the car and maybe she's not seeing correctly but she swears the truck driver bit into the neck of the other guy.

Soon enough, people are running away and returning to their cars while screaming because of two crazed lunatics going on a biting spree, ripping off flesh with their teeth.

Jennie doesn't understand what's happening but she does understand that she needs to get out of there quick. She gets in her car just as a person gets the skin from their neck ripped out behind her and she shuts the door just as a woman with blood all over her mouth and crazy eyes grasps at her.

Jennie drives out of there. She somehow manages to avoid getting into an accident or collision despite these cars driving around madly and these people running and killing each other.

She receives messages from coworkers who were asking for help and Jennie tries to contact them but none of them answer her. What a great way to start a Sunday morning.

She finally flees from the chaos and arrives at her apartment building, everything is fine and normal and a total opposite of the scene on the overpass.

Jennie runs to her apartment and immediately turns on her television to check the news. Just as she expected, the current ma It's mayhem on the overpass is being broadcasted and people are being told to stay at home. She flips to the next channel where a news anchor was reporting that people are currently panic buying for the "End of the world". It's ridiculous but Jennie doesn't even blame them for that crazed mindset.

She checks her cupboards and fridge, still full. She thanks herself for going to the market with her mother yesterday before the elder woman left to New Zealand.

Fuck, her mother, her parents.

She gives them a call, thankfully they answer. She updates them with what's going on in Seoul and her parents are ready to fly back to Korea but Jennie assures them that it's safer if they stay in New Zealand, she'll find a way to head there to them.

They make her swear to stay safe, she promises.

She locks her doors and checks if she has anything she can use to protect herself. All she finds is a baseball bat in the box of her ex boyfriend's stuff, it will do she supposes.

She doesn't exactly know what's going on but she knows that people have gone mad and are eating each other and that she'll have to protect herself if she wants to be alive when she reunites with her parents.

She goes to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, a well deserved snack. She feeds her babies, her dogs, and she turns on the news to stay updated.

Her apartment was soundproof, the walls were thick.

But she heard screams and growls and thudding and screams, so much screaming, even some splattering of what she supposes is blood and maybe guts. She shudders.

She even hears screams coming from outside and she checks out her balcony just as her neighbour falls out of her own balcony with a man, the lady was screaming and the man looks like he was biting on to her shoulder.

Her eyes follow as they land on the pavement and die. She then notices everything else happening around down on the ground.

People were running and being eaten alive. Everyone was in a panicked frenzy.

There's rattling on her doorknob and someone's frantically knocking, begging her to open the door and let them in. Instead, Jennie blocks her door with her fridge. As selfish as it is, she only has herself and her dogs to look out for.

She won't risk her life for someone else, no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler but wowee! Go off Ruby Jane!


	3. Useless Sword

_"Jisoo, what the hell!" "Hello big brother, good evening." "Good evening my ass! You used my money to buy some ridiculously expensive useless sword, Jis! What the fuck!" Jisoo looks at the hwando encased in a glass frame on her shelf "It's not useless, it's legit. I can stab home invaders with this." "Oh fuck you! I'm never lending you any money ever again!"_

Jisoo gets on her tippy toes and grabs the dusty glass box that was collecting dirt on her shelf. She takes off the lid and grabs the hwando.

She pulls the weapon out of its sword case. She's been planning on selling this useless piece of shit online but she was just too lazy to. She thanks her fat ass for being the way it is.

She stands up and stumbles back. This shit is harder to handle than she thought.

Her hungry neighbour had stopped pounding on her door but she could hear him growling lowly. She wasn't sure if he was roaming around her apartment or if he was trying to be stealthy and quiet so he can surprise attack her.

Jisoo tightened her grip on the weapon as she grabs the doorknob, just in case he was right on the other side, ready to pounce her.

She shuts her eyes tight and opens the door, screaming and stabbing.

She opens her eyes to see she's stabbing at nothing. Her hungry neighbour who was roaming about notices her stupid act and he charges at her. Jisoo shuts the door again and he resumes to pounding on her door and screeching just like he did before.

Jisoo slaps her face, what the fuck is wrong with her.

She can't breathe and her heart is beating so fast that its about to explode out of her chest, she's sweating despite her air conditioner still roaring. 

Maybe she's just hungry. Maybe none of this is actually happening. Maybe she's still asleep on her bed or maybe she got knocked out when that lady at the market elbowed her on the head while reaching for something on the top shelf. The lady never even apologized, she just scurried off. Now that she thinks about it, there were a lot of people in the market earlier this morning who seemed frantic and jittery and filling their carts with whatever. 

The only reason she woke up extra early on a Sunday morning was because her sister called her for her annual nagging at Jisoo to fill up her fridge. Jisoo's fridge was still full but she went shopping anyway since she did run out of chicken tenders. 

Yeah, maybe Jisoo was asleep all along and this is just some nightmare. She did watch Train To Busan last week while babysitting her sister's kids.

Jisoo slides down with her back against the door and she closes her eyes. She just needs to wake up, that's it.

In three, two... one! She opens her eyes but there's still pounding and growling from the other side of the door. She tries again.

And again.

And again.

And the pounding is only getting worst and it's annoying the shit out of Jisoo so she stands up and with all her might, stabs the hwando through the door. She pants heavily as she lets go off the handle.

The pounding comes to a halt but there's still some growling and gurgling and Jisoo finally processes what she just did. She didn't even know the sword was strong enough to penetrate the wooden door.

Jisoo slowly opens the door and is surprised when she sees no one. Is this it? Has she already woken up from her nightma-

A hand reaches for her and she panics while slapping it off. She realizes that her neighbour is stuck to the door due to the sword serving as a sort of skewer or barbecue stick. That means the door is the tomato and her neighbour is the meat.

Jisoo's stomach grumbles, she picks up Dalgom.

She slowly walks past her neighbour, not taking her eyes off him while he tries to grab at her. Jisoo makes her way to the kitchen, it's still clean except for some blood splatters here and there, now she knows where her bloody neighbour went when he got bored of waiting.

She opens the pantry and grabs the eco bag full of the stuff she bought this morning at the market. Her eyes are still on her neighbour as she feeds Dalgom some dog food. She grabs some chocolate for herself and eats it.

Her dumb neighbour wasn't even trying to get free, he was just grasping at the air and growling lowly.

Jisoo hides Dalgom in the pantry as she gets up to pick up the knife that was at her apartment's door, the one her currently barbecued neighbour used to stab her other neighbour earlier. She walks over to the man and shuts her eyes tight and stabs him in the head.

Blood splatters fly on her face and shirt and the noises finally die down. She opens her eyes again and realizes that her neighbour is dead dead.

She collapses onto the floor and sighs.

She wipes the blood off her face.


	4. First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled : "Jennie's Great Escape" which I will not explicate for obvious reasons

Jisoo slides her neighbour's body off the bloody sword and throws the heavy corpse off the balcony, she hates heavy lifting. 

She finally takes in the site outside. It's straight from a nightmare.

Jisoo shuts all her curtains and barricades her one and only entrance and exit with the wooden board that was in her pantry, she lets Dalgom free too. She gets some nails and a hammer from the toolbox her father left last week.

She decides to contact her parents after boarding up the door. She left her phone charging in her room the whole morning, she received dozens of worrisome texts from her family. She calls her parents. They don't answer. She tries her siblings. They're unresponsive too.

She send them some texts, hopefully they'll reply sooner or later.

Jisoo decides to go to bed.

When she wakes up at night, she fills her containers with water. She's seen zombie movies, the power always goes out at some point. She rations all her food, it's enough for two months at most.

She doesn't really have any weapons, only the hwando and a harpoon gun that she won from a bet against a foreigner. As for armor? She has a gas mask and a samurai helmet, why a samurai helmet? She doesn't know either. There's also her taekwondo equipment and a chest plate- she supposes this and the helmet are from the costume parties and cosplay events she had attended.

Jisoo wonders how differently things would go if she was one of those weirdos who prepared for things like this. She chuckles at the thought, it's ridiculous. Even if she was super prepared for the apocalypse, it would be absolutely pointless if she was in the wrong place at the time of outbreak.

Jisoo thinks this whole thing is ironic. This whole zombie thing. Just as she was ready to accept her boring life, suddenly an apocalypse occurs. Whoever was controlling the world was surely playing her for a fool. 

She grabs a bottle of alcohol from her fridge and goes into her computer room. She plays some music and dances on her own. Sending a middle finger to the sky.

That's how her first week in the apocalypse went. Drinking and dancing, and even after the power went out on the third day, she danced alone to silence.

Sometimes she danced to the sound of people screaming and dying while trying to drown in whatever alcohol she sought comfort from. 

She'll just have to make it through for as long as possible, she hopes this mess gets resolved before she dies of alcohol poisoning.

Her week goes fairly well though.

But Jennie can't say the same.

After blocking her doors, she hears her neighbour screaming in agony, most likely getting eaten alive. She pushes the guilt down and spends her days trying to contact her coworkers and figure out the origin of this outbreak.

On the third day, the power goes out and the water stops running. The only water she has left are the few bottles and pitcher in her fridge.

Armor? All her clothes are cute and expensive but none of them look like they can protect her at all.

Weapons? Only that damn baseball bat from her ex boyfriend.

And the knives in her kitchen that she uses to stab two of those monsters in the head after they manage to break down her door and come in on the fifth day. (They came in when Jennie was trying to hammer wooden boards to block the door after moving the fridge aside)

Jennie has no more door and hundreds of those things roaming around outside. She uses the fridge as a substitute for the door and lives as quietly as possible, she hasn't slept in case they manage to break down the fridge and ravage inside.

She finally decides that she needs to get out of here. She fills up three bags with the most important things she needs and puts on layer over layer of clothing, hopefully she can use it for protection and hopefully she still looks fantastic. She prepares her only weapon and she puts her two dogs in one dog crate.

She'll make a run for her car.

She puts on her mask and she kicks down her fridge.

It's time to kick ass.

It was hard though, swinging a bat around while her shoulder movement was restrained by the layers of clothing and the three bags she was carrying. Not to mention the fact that she only has one available hand since she was carrying her dogs in a crate on the other.

She manages though, to kill a few and push some off the railing.

She even pushes a dead old woman off a wheelchair and puts her dog crate on the seat. She also throws a few hits to the old lady, bashing her skull in. She considers this morally okay since this was her bitchy, good-for-nothing, senior privileges neighbour that she despised greatly... and because she was a zombie or whatever.

She makes a run for the elevator and kills three freaks who were inside feeding on a dead body. She gets in and closes it shut, pressing the button to make it go down.

It doesn't go down.

She slaps her forehead. The power is out. She's so stupid. She stays in the elevator for a while to regain some composure, her dogs are still okay, a little stressed. She grabs a necktie and a belt from the carcass and uses them to secure the dog crate to the wheelchair.

After a couple of minutes, maybe fifteen, she gets out of the elevator and runs to the stairs, pushing the wheelchair forward but still making sure her babies are okay. She manages to avoid most of those monsters and kill two as she makes it to her car that she thankfully parked out front.

The windshield was cracked and bloody, her whole car stained with blood. Her beautiful and precious white car. Ruined. As glad as she was that it was accessible for her, she should've parked it in the garage where it was safer.

She doesn't have time to cry over it though as dozens upon hundreds of those monsters see her and charge at her, they can run.

She quickly puts the dog crate in the backseat before shutting the door and throwing herself at the driver's seat. She starts the car and runs over as many of those dumb bastards as she can.

When she's far away from the building, she relaxes and slows down, she reaches for the backseat and lets her dogs out the crate.

Jennie considers their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, we're getting Jensoo together
> 
> perhaps
> 
> I may not be able to update this week due to schoolwork so I apologize... zombie apologize *ba dum tss*  
> anyway let me drop my floppy twt acc that I'm trying to revive; it's @tiredmulti feel free to follow that flop or not


	5. Save A Life

Jisoo woke up with a headache, it's her brain telling her to stop with her dangerous drinking habit. She really does need to stop before she runs out of alcohol (and life) but she's not sure if she really wants to.

She checks outside of her balcony to see if there's any survivors. The last time she checked outside was the other day and she tried to help a man, who was with child, and she managed to distract the zombies from them... but the child dropped her loud toy and Jisoo had to look away as their screams echoed through. This time, she'll make sure to do more, to save a life.

She sees the zombies surrounding a white car. That was odd, where did that car come from? And why does it look familiar?

She grabs a pair of binoculars from her room and tries to get a better look at the commotion. There's someone in the car, a woman. There were two dogs inside too. Jisoo would not want anyone to die in her hands, Lord knows there were more people before the man and child that she could have helped.

Jisoo grabs the harpoon gun from her room and she aims it at one of the zombies, she tries to strategize, if she finds a certain angle she might manage to shoot at least two at once. She moves to the side and aims the harpoon at one zombie that was beside two others who were scratching on the hood of the car.

She doesn't know how far the wire of this thing goes but she can only hope it's long enough.

She shoots, it goes through one head, one neck, and one shoulder. Triple kill.

Jisoo wrings the bloodied and gross weapon back halfway before just pulling it all in and grabbing anything nearby to throw to distract the remaining zombies.

A vase, a boring book, a mirror, Dalg- she puts the dog back in the house and shoos him away -another vase, an ugly shoe.

The woman in the car seemed to be hiding from her peripheral view and what she supposes the zombies' too. They walk away from the car and follow the direction of the loud sounds made by whatever she threw.

The woman pops up again and puts her dogs in a crate, she looked like she was preparing to get out of the car. Jisoo needed to save that woman and the dogs and she needed to do it quick before the zombies take notice of her.

She puts on her armor and grabs her hwando and breaks down the wooden barricade on her door before going outside for the very first time in forever.

They're everywhere, at her left and her right and Jisoo swings from side to side, managing to slice them and make a way for herself. She doesn't hurt the little kid zombie though, she knows that little bratty boy who was the son of her cranky and scary downstairs neighbour. Jisoo doesn't like the kid but she'll never stoop so low to kill him.  
Old people zombies and kid zombies, the two zombies Jisoo can't bring herself to kill. She's too kind for this apocalypse shit.

She runs down the hallways and down the few flights of stairs. She's glad she lives on the third floor, especially if she was late for her shift and the elevators were busy and she had to run down the stairs with her corgi legs.

She spends more time running as fast as she can than actually killing. The armor and gas mask were awfully heavy, and why did she put on the helmet too?

She manages to make it downstairs, the place was infested with zombies walking all around and the doors were wide open.

She notices the woman hesitating to go out of her car.

Jisoo swings her sword around, mostly to push the zombies off to the side while she ran to the entrance and started knocking on the woman's car door. Asking for her to open up.

She grabs the crate with the dogs and tells the woman to follow her. The woman grabs the three bags and she gets outside, they both make a run for it. Jisoo stays in front of the woman to make sure she's safe.

Jennie's heart skips a beat at the heroism of this masked sword swinger. Though the armor looks like a fashion catastrophe that Jennie would never be caught dead in. And what was with the helmet? It looked stupid.

Two stupid zombies are crowding at Jisoo's door and she kicks their asses before getting in and pulling the woman with her.

She shuts the door just as the two zombies reach for them.

There's an arm blocking her from shutting it completely and Jisoo tries and tries to shut it close "Halmeoni, please remove your arm!" she asks her old lady zombie neighbour but the old lady zombie only screeches.

Jennie grabs the hwando from her hero who stupidly continues to ask the monster to remove her arm. She slices the arm and her hero shuts the door before stepping back in shock. Jennie grabs the piece of wood and hammer on the side and barricades the door.

Jennie sighs, Jisoo blinks.

She grabs the severed arm and throws it out the balcony, she watches as those freaks chase after it and fight over it. So they ate living humans, dead bodies, and severed arms.

Jennie takes off her face mask, she stuffs it in her pocket. Jisoo takes off her helmet and gas mask, she throws it to the side and turns to the woman "You sliced the old lady's arm!" she yells. 

Jennie turns around to yell at her stupid saviour, to tell her that morals and righteousness are no longer important in a time like this, but instead her heart drops. "Jisoo..."

Jisoo eyes grow two sizes wider.

She grabs the hammer and starts removing the nails on the board blocking the door. Jennie angrily stomps towards her and slaps the side of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna update at all this week and I was planning on updating next week but turns out I have exams next week so... we'll see though. Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Saint Jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to do so here's an update.
> 
> Warning; this was not proofread

Jennie finishes boarding up the door.

She points the hammer threateningly at Jisoo "Now why the hell were you trying to open that, huh?" Jennie raises it up as if she's ready to hit Jisoo.

"Because I'd rather be dead, thank you very much." Jisoo replies snarkily. Jennie pushes her shoulder and walks past her. She puts the hammer on top of the dining table.

Jisoo folds her arms "I can't believe that you sliced that halmeonie's arm!" "Says the one who punches old ladies-" "In video games!" Jisoo gasps, offended.

Jisoo may be a gamer with an eye for the prize but that doesn't mean she's the same in person. She's calmer and cooler in person. "You win some, you lose some." a motto she lives by, Jennie's always found that quote as a stupid excuse for lazy people.

"May I remind you that you were on a killing spree?" "Because they're monsters!" "And so is that old lady, what is your point?" Jisoo zips her mouth "This is a kill or be killed world now, Chu. It always has been so maybe try to use your brain, hm?"

Jisoo furrows her brows, she glares at Jennie "Then get out of my house!" "Excuse me?" Jennie scoffs and puts a hand on her hip, challenging Jisoo.

"Don't take it personal, Jen. I'm just using my brain." Jisoo tries to be tough but she wants to cry, she really does. But Jisoo doesn't cry. Never ever, especially in front of other people.

She doesn't really want to get rid of Jennie, she hates her but she knows she can never forgive herself if something bad happens to her and the blood would be on her hands. But oh dear god, she's losing her mind and she's going insane. She doesn't know what to do anymore. 

"Why do you always do that, Chu? Why do you always misinterpret my words?" Jennie sounded so hurt, so upset.

Jennie puts her hand on Jisoo's shoulder "I-I know it's not easy for you, having to be stuck with me but it's not easy for me either." her hand goes up to cup her cheek.

"But I need you, Chu, I really do. I have nowhere else to go so please stick with me? Please? Just until we're saved and then we can go our separate ways, I promise." Jisoo stares at her eyes, she's tearing up.

Jisoo looks away so as to not tear up as well.

She doesn't cry, especially in front of other people. No, never.

But Jennie wasn't other people. She's cried with Jennie so many times before and she even lets herself be vulnerable around her. She thought things had changed but now she knows that Jennie still has an effect on her.

"Don't guilt trip me, you're only gonna make me hate you even more." Jisoo mutters, she takes Jennie's hand off her face "I'm not gonna get rid of you... or let you die..."

And Jennie and Jisoo both know that's the truth.

It's 6 in the evening when Jennie's stomach grumbles. Jisoo cooks some chicken nuggets for them both. She uses a lighter on her stove, it was such genius. Jennie should've done that when she was still all by her lonesome.

They eat under an awkward silence and the atmosphere is completely uncomfortable.

Jisoo decides to start a conversation "How did you find me?" She was genuinely curious, Jennie and her had parted ways long before she moved to this new apartment building.

Jennie swallows the food in her mouth "I was driving around in my car and I followed the only road that wasn't full of abandoned cars or those things. It led me here and I happen to have a friend who lives here. Well, had a friend who lived here."

Jisoo drops her fork and frowns "Were they one of those zombies that I killed?" she asks, guilt filling her bones.

It had finally sunk down on her that she really did went and killed innocent people- but they're dead now and they were trying to kill her. They're dead now and they were trying to kill her. They're dead now and they were trying to kill her.

Jennie shrugs "I didn't really pay attention but if she was then you did what you had to do."

They're both quiet.

"Also, don't call them zombies." Jennie suddenly says while resuming with her dinner, she hasn't had a good meal in a while. "Huh?" "Don't call them zombies." Jennie repeats herself, Jisoo scratches the top of her head "Why not?" "Just don't. I don't like it." "Are you scared?"

Jennie shakes her head "I'm not scared. I just think it's ridiculous and stupid and utterly childish to be calling them such a thing." Jisoo decides to stay confused.

Jennie Kim is an odd character. She preaches about throwing away morals and killing zombies while also refusing to call them zombies because it's stupid?

Jisoo doesn't want to survive with Jennie, not one bit, for so many reasons. But there really is no way in hell that she'll let Jennie die. Hell, even if Jennie wasn't the person she saved she still would've let that person stay because Jisoo's still a good ol' righteous saint Jisoo.

Though if she did wind up dead because the person she saved betrayed her then that's on her.

But Jennie wouldn't do that... at least she hopes she doesn't!

Jisoo begins panicking, worry overcoming her, the thought of Jennie killing her in her sleep or throwing her out to the zombies running through her imagination.

Jennie pushes her now empty plate aside "Where am I sleeping." It's not exactly a question. She sounds more like she demands to know. Which she does.

Jisoo blinks "Huh?" wow, she really didn't think this thing through. If she had managed to save that man and child then where would they have even slept? "Er, stay in my room." _So that you won't kill me, please. Like I'm literally being good to you, please don't kill me._

"Okay." Jennie stands up and goes to the direction of Jisoo's room, avoiding the dried blood stains that's been there for a week now.

She keeps their dishes, she'll wash these tomorrow morning since the water does run in the morning, albeit weakly.

It's too early to sleep, it's barely 7 and Jisoo finally decides to drop her usual routine of dancing and drinking now that Jennie was there. (because she knows drunk or tipsy her won't be able to defend herself if ever Jennie attempts to kill her)

She slightly opens the door to her room and she peeps inside. Jennie's sleeping comfortably on her bed already.

Jisoo enters and grabs all her weapons. She's just about to take them out when Jennie suddenly snores.

Jennie doesn't snore unless she's VERY tired. She bites her lip because she knows she's gonna hate herself for this. She slowly puts the weapons down on the floor before the door and looks around her room for a mini fan that can be used to keep Jennie cool.

She knows how uncomfortable and sweaty Jennie gets in a hot room when she tries to sleep. She finds one and thankfully it still has battery.

She puts it on her table beside her bed and turns it on.

Jennie sleepily sighs in satisfaction. She looks so innocent and small and Jisoo slaps and curses at herself as she returns the weapons in all their rightful places in her room. She can trust Jennie.

Jisoo passes off some time by checking her phone which she managed to keep alive with a little thing she calls a power bank, which she managed to keep alive with a little thing called saving battery, which she does with a little thing called self control.

There are still no replies from her family until now. Even her friends who she tried to reach out to are gone.

She plays two rounds of a racing game and stops when her phone reaches half its battery.

She goes to sleep on her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reading your comments! It makes my heart go boom boom!
> 
> Anyway, I think I can update despite being busy this week since I already do have the chapters prepared (I just rewrite them over and over again and proofread before publishing lmao)
> 
> Thank you, that's all. Have a good day or good night!


	7. Jen + Chu

Jisoo wakes up to a loudly frightening slamming. She immediately grabs anything nearby to use as a weapon.

Jennie quirks a brow as she finishes stocking up Jisoo's pantries with the food she brought.

"Hey, good morning." Jennie bows slightly, Jisoo relaxes and puts down the vase. She stretches her back, she forgot how much she hated sleeping on the couch. Jennie steps off the stepping stool. She picks up a mug from the counter top and gives it to Jisoo.

Coffee. Jisoo squints her eyes "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday." she smiles.

Jisoo bites her tongue. _Not like I had a choice, you manipulated me._

Jisoo gives the mug to Jennie, she implies for her to take a sip first. Jennie rolls her eyes, realizing Jisoo must've though she poisoned the coffee or something. She takes a long sip to prove Jisoo wrong.

After a few minutes and Jennie still hasn't fallen to the ground with foam on her mouth while she has a seizure, Jisoo takes a sip. It's good.

Jisoo sighs blissfully, Jennie always made the best coffee. "Thank you for not poisoning me." "Thank you too... you've always had the kindest heart." Jennie scratches the back of her neck, Jisoo enjoys the coffee.

"I'm sorry if I was being mean yesterday. I was just so stressed and tired, and I haven't slept in days because those jerks broke my door down and I was worried they would come in even after I blocked it again."

Jisoo stops drinking her coffee "Oh my god, that must have been terrifying... Were you not afraid?" Whether this was another way to guilt her or not, she was actually worried.

"I don't even know... I don't know about everything anymore." Jennie sighs as she stirs her own cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm sorry too." Jisoo scratches the back of her neck "You're right, I do have a kind heart and I don't think I can survive without your stone cold heart- no offense."

Jennie only smiles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

She goes back to Jisoo's room, unable to stand the silence between them.

Awkward and quiet, that's how their days together go.

Jennie's always off hiding in her room while Jisoo's outside doing whatever. (On the fourth day Jennie walked in on Jisoo kicking the air "What are you..." "I used to do taekwondo, remember?" she continues to wildly kick the air) They're only together when they eat.

Jennie walks in on Jisoo once. She's been there for nine days now but it barely feels like it so Jisoo goes back to her habit of drinking and dancing.

"Oh, hey!" Jisoo raises the can as she continues to sway her hips to the sound of silence and some minor thudding and grunting from the monsters outside. She's bopping her head and the drink is spilling from its container but she doesn't bother.

Jennie watches.

_Jisoo's jumping up and down and singing along to some rock music that she was playing from her phone. "Oh, hey Jen! Didn't see you there!" Jisoo lowers the volume of the music and puts down her can of beer. "Since when were you into rock?" "Just recently. Wanna dance with me?" Jisoo tugs at Jennie's arms._

_"Dance with you... to rock?" Jennie chuckles, Jisoo nods like a bobble head. Jennie shrugs and lets Jisoo pull her close to her. They're jumping up and down together while Jisoo's singing her heart out, Jennie laughs and plays along._

Jennie laughs. Jisoo stops dancing.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asks, though she doesn't seem mad, rather amused.

Jennie shrugs "Remember when you used to dance around and sing those stupid loud rock songs?" she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, Jisoo blushes. "Of course I do... and if you found them stupid, why did you join me?"

Jennie licks her bottom lip "Because I wanted to enjoy a moment with my girlfriend."

Jisoo only nods. She continues doing her stupid dance to nothing "If you want to join me, you can." her eyes are closed as she plays the beat of a random song in her head.

Jennie only shakes her head as she returns to Jisoo's room.

Every night since then, she'd watch Jisoo drunkenly dance and would reject Jisoo's offer of dancing with her. Jisoo was just asking to be nice anyway.

And every morning since then, they became less and less awkward.

Except for that one time when Jisoo saw a lady outside in need of help but Jennie talked her out of it. Well they argued about it until a scream interrupted them and the lady was gone. They didn't speak to each other for three whole days after that.

They're back to normal now and they don't talk about it.

On the twenty-second day of the outbreak, February 14, Jennie finally dances with Jisoo.

Jisoo's dancing alone with her eyes closed and a wine bottle in hand, something fancier than the beer and gin she usually dances with. She's humming, the first time she did ever.

She turns to Jennie who was standing by the hallway, watching her. Jisoo nods before closing her eyes again.

Jennie can't help herself anymore, she slowly makes her way to Jisoo. She listens to what Jisoo's humming to before joining along. Jisoo smiles. Jennie slowly slips the bottle out of Jisoo's hand and she takes a sip too. They dance.

Soon Jisoo's holding her by the waist and pulling her closer while she buries her head in Jennie's neck. Jennie only wraps her arms around Jisoo's neck.

_Jisoo breaks into song. The power was out, there phones were dead and the only light they had was from several candles. Jisoo stands up and forces Jennie up too._

_She pulls her closer by the waist and they dance to Jisoo's singing._

_Their first valentine's day as a couple didn't go as planned but Jennie wouldn't have it any other way._

"Can you sing the song?" Jennie mutters, Jisoo sighs and they both dance in silence.

"I'll take that as a no." Jennie chuckles as Jisoo leads their dance to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I did okay on my exams today... at least I think I did?
> 
> I might post a Jensoo one shot on March 5, maybe 6. I don't know, I have it in my drafts.
> 
> I hope you didn't find this chapter lame, but it's okay if you did. farewell for now, babes. see you on March 5, maybe 6!


	8. The Sky Is Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's March 7 (my time at least) and I'm sorry, honest

Jisoo knows that they're fine, knows that they have enough food to survive nicely as they wait for this chaos to pass on. But honestly, deep down she knows this will take longer than their food will last.

Jennie knows that too so Jisoo has no choice but to be the optimist.

The world is ending but Jisoo doesn't want to believe it. She does, but she doesn't want to.

Jisoo finally gets in contact with some of her friends. As well as her brother and sister-in-law, they were fine and had reunited with the latter's parents. Sadly, they had no updates on the rest of the Kim family.

Jennie on the other hand managed to contact a co-worker. Her suspicions were right. The breakout started in their company, in their building. Though there's no way she's telling Jisoo that.

Jisoo's making breakfast and Jennie's doing some stretching exercises (because we still gotta stay healthy despite being quarantined) when there's suddenly yelling and thudding from above and dust particles are drizzling from the ceiling.

Suddenly the ceiling has fallen and so does a man with a zombie on top of him.

"Give me that!" He points to the knife in Jisoo's hand as he pushes the zombie's face away from him. She hectically tosses it to him.

He stabs the monster's forehead and blood spurts about everywhere. Jennie and Jisoo step away, avoiding getting blood on themselves.

The man breathes heavily as he pushes the creature off him.

Jisoo and Jennie share looks before they both grab a weapon, Jennie points the harpoon gun at him and Jisoo has two knives in hand. The man raises his arms up, putting down the knife and lowering his defenses.

"I'm not bitten!" He takes off his hoodie and shows his arms and neck off, it's clear of bite marks but the women stay wary of the stranger.

There's some bumping and low growls coming from above. From the huge hole in the ceiling, Jennie sees a lot of those monsters entering the apartment above and roaming about. She signals the two to be quiet.

" _Bring Kai in the room._ " Jisoo mouths to Jennie, pointing at the dog who was hiding behind her. Jennie continues to point at him as she makes her way to Kai and picks him up, bringing him to the room with the other two dogs.

The man sighs and rubs his head, Jisoo signals Jennie to get in the room but she doesn't listen. Instead she points it at the man who was now twitching and breathing heavily, his skin starting to pale.

When he looks up again, he's completely pale and veiny and blood comes out of his eyes to roll down his cheeks. He charges at Jisoo.

She raises her arm to stab him but she trips over the stepping stool when she backs up. Jennie quickly fires the harpoon straight to his side, pinning him to the wall. He continues to growl loudly, alerting the zombies above.

Jennie realizes that these creatures can communicate with each other.

Two look down and fall in from the hole, they go for Jennie who was completely defenseless after using the harpoon on the other man.

Jisoo pushes herself up and stabs one on the head while Jennie butts the other with the butt end of the harpoon gun. Jisoo stabs it too after it stumbles from Jennie's hit.

Jennie quickly grabs one of the knives from Jisoo's hand and walks over to the zombie man who continues to call for the other ones above. She stabs him in the head and shuts him up for good. She then notices something strange.

Jisoo stares at the two zombies she had just killed.

They're dead and they're trying to kill you. They're dead and they're trying to kill you. They're dead and they're trying to kill you.

She grabs her phone from her pocket and decides to play a round of a game, it's battery was full anyway so it didn't hurt to waste some. She mutes her phone in case the zombies from above feign interest in the noise and decide to jump in and join them.

Jisoo loses, she plays another round.

Jennie inspects the guy on the wall.

"What?" Jisoo whispers as she looks up at Jennie after finally winning her game.

Jennie rubs her chin "He's not bitten. Not on his neck, not on his arms." "Maybe he got bitten on the leg or something." Jisoo suggests. Jennie points to his pants, telling her to check.

Jisoo reluctantly keeps her phone and goes over to pull his pants down, all she sees is a piss stain on his briefs and hair all over his legs. Jisoo rips open his shirt, surprising Jennie with her strength, no bite marks, no nothing. Just the harpoon pierced through his torso.

"He still turned though..." Jisoo mutters. Jennie bites her bottom lip, trying to make sense of it. Jisoo mimics her action and pretends to do the same.

She snaps her fingers, Jennie raises a brow "What?" "The blood." Jisoo points to the blood falling down from his eyes like tears.

"The blood must've gotten in his eyes or something." "Blood?" "Have you seen 28 Days Later?" Jennie shakes her head "28 Weeks Later?" Jennie shakes her head again. Jisoo pats the top of her head "You uncultured swine." Jennie slaps her hand.

Jisoo clears her throat and wipes the man's bloody tears with his own ripped shirt. Jisoo shows Jennie the blood, she grimaces.

"In the movie, any blood of the deceased that got into a person's eyes or mouth or any hole in their body, turned them into zombies- I mean, one of these thingies." Jisoo corrects herself "So maybe, this outbreak has something to do in the blood."

Jennie purses her lips.

_"I'm sorry, you'll what?" Jennie's jaw drops, her co-worker frowns as he repeats himself but all Jennie can think of is how inhumane this study is._

"Hey, I think we should pack up and get out of here..." Jisoo's looking at the zombies filling up the apartment above hers.

One of the zombies from above look down at her and Jisoo does the middle finger at it, mouthing a " _Fuck you._ "

It goes down through the hole in the ceiling and Jennie stabs it in the head with a knife.

These monsters are quite fast, they eat dead bodies and even each other, they can hear, they can communicate, they can infect with their blood, but most importantly, they get offended when you do the middle finger at them.

You learn something new about these little shits everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Jisoo? More like, Movie Expert Jisoo
> 
> we're finally out of this apartment whoo


	9. Hold Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos! Yay!

The escape from the apartment building was easier than expected.

Jisoo and Jennie were lucky enough to have another survivor (the friend of the man who zombified from blood in his eyes slash the woman who Jisoo tried to save but Jennie talked her out of) show up as they were making their escape and it was inhumane but they left her to the zombies.

Well, Jennie did. Jisoo didn't even know she was there, she was surprised when the zombies were suddenly running to one direction. The pair was already out of the building with the dogs when the woman was screaming for help while being mercilessly ripped to pieces and eaten.

Jennie feels bad for the woman who had managed to survive this far only to get killed. But this current life is a game and the only way to win is by living.

"Those dumb idiots get distracted easily." Jisoo snickers while releasing Kai from the pet carrying frontpack. "I wonder what distracted them though..."

Jennie only looks straightforward as she drives.

Jisoo takes off her gas mask and puts it in the back of the car, she reaches for the back and she pauses.

Should she get her phone or some food? Her phone is nearly dead... After Jennie asks her what she's doing, she decides to get the latter.

"Canned peaches?" she asks as she takes the tin lid off. Jennie opens her mouth and Jisoo gets the mini fork from under the lid and feeds Jennie a slice.

"Where do we go from here?" Jennie asks, she doesn't know where she's driving but she knows there are none of those monsters roaming around. Jisoo looks at the car's fuel gauge "Find a gas station."

The first two gas stations they passed were no-goes, one was infested with zombies and the other looked like it had either burnt down or exploded to bits. 

The third gas station however was peaceful and untouched, to a suspicious point. But Jisoo insisted that it's fine. ("I'm the zombie expert, not you.")

But Jennie shouldn't have listened to Jisoo. She should've trusted her gut and drove forward, drove as far as the amount of gas remaining allowed her.

A gun cocks and Jennie knows it's right behind her head, she raises her arms up.

Jisoo was grabbing gas cans from behind the counter in the little stop-n-shop when suddenly her sword is being taken out of the sword case around her waist.

She knew it wasn't safe but they needed gas and she wanted to scavenge anything useful in the convenience store, she hoped they were gonna be quick and she hoped she wouldn't have to feel her own sword being pointed on her back. But she also hoped Jennie and her would be together forever so as expected, her hopes fail her.

Jisoo's forced out of the store at sword-point and is forced to stand beside Jennie.

"Car keys." the one with the gun says in an obviously forced deep voice, Jennie wants to laugh at the pitiful attempt at an intimidating voice.

Neither of them budge though.

Jisoo derives a plan in her head. These robbers are taller than them but that's not a disadvantage. Jisoo can kick the shin of this sword thief and take her weapon back and use it to get the gun out of the other dude's hand then she can save them both.

But Jennie realizes that the bangs fixed perfectly outside the mask of the sword wielder looks awfully familiar.

Just as Jisoo's about to go for a kick, Jennie takes her sunglasses and mask off. "Jennie?" "Lalisa." The sword wielder, Lisa, drops it to give Jennie a tight hug. Jisoo and the gunman look between the two, absolutely confused.

Jisoo takes her gas mask off and so does the gunman- gunwoman!

"Um-" Lisa lets go of Jennie to turn to Jisoo. She gasps "Downstairs neighbour Jisoo!"

Lisa's about to go for a hug when the gunwoman pulls her by her collar.

"Lili what're you-" "Chaengie, this my good friend Jennie and my neighbour Jisoo!" she introduces them "Jennie, Jisoo unnie, this is Chaeyoung, my wife-" the gunwoman slaps the back of Lisa's head "I told you, I'm not marrying you."

She sighs as she turns to Jennie and Jisoo.

Jisoo and Jennie look at her, then to each other, before settling on her.

Chaeyoung folds her arms "Car keys." she now says in her natural voice. Jennie blinks "Excuse me?" "Car keys. Give them to me, now." Chaeyoung stares down at Jennie with a harsh glare.

Jennie growls "No way! You're not taking my car!" she scorns, Jisoo glares at the mean tall lady.

A lightbulb goes off on Lisa's head.

"Chaeyoung-ah, what if we just hitch with them? We can trust them." Lisa suggests. Jisoo's glare disappears and she nods. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." "I know-"

Jennie raises her hand, shutting the neighbours up.

"Lisa, I'm okay with letting you hitch with us" Lisa smiles "but not her." she points at Chaeyoung and Lisa's smile drops, Jisoo tilts her head in confusion "She held a gun to my head and wants to steal my car, how do I know she's not suddenly gonna shoot all three of us dead?" Jennie folds her arms.

Chaeyoung scoffs.

"Whatever, I wasn't gonna say accept the offer anyway." Chaeyoung and Jennie glare at each other.

"Lili, I'm leaving." Chaeyoung puts her mask back on. "You can go with them wherever for all I care." She takes her bag from Lisa and marches off, the shotgun around her shoulder making her look so badass.

Lisa looks between an expectant Jennie and Chaeyoung's disappearing figure. Lisa makes a decision.

She bows at Jennie and Jisoo "Thanks for the offer but I don't think I can leave her by herself... I love her, you know." she smiles before putting her mask back on and yelling at Chaeyoung to wait for her.

Jennie grunts, frustrated "God, Lisa's so dumb!" Jisoo pouts "Whatever, the less people to worry about, the better. Let's go." she grabs Jisoo's arm and forces her back in the car.

"Wait let me get some stuff from the convenience store first." "Fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're finally introduced to Lisa and Chaeyoung and the latter doesn't seem to like Jennie hm


	10. Jisoo's Way Back Home

"Jennie!" Jennie jolts up in the driver's seat, panicking "Hey, calm down. There's none of those things outside." Jennie relaxes, she slaps Jisoo's shoulder "You imbecile! Don't do that unless it's important!"

Jennie was stressed and sleepless, having been living in the car with Jisoo for the past few days and taking turns to sleep every two hours just in case.

"But it is important!" Jisoo shoves her phone at her face, Jennie rubs her eyes "Huh?" "Finally, after a month, my parents replied!" she takes her phone back and hugs it.

Jennie blinks "It's been a month already?" "Thirty days, yeah." Jennie hums, Jisoo claps "Now, up and at them, matey! Let's go home!"

Jisoo gives Jennie directions to her parents's house and as much as Jennie did not want to go in the circumstances that this may be a trap or the neighbourhood is unsafe, she couldn't refuse Jisoo's desperate pleas to let her see her parents again.

After all, Jennie's parents are in New Zealand where they're safe from this chaos, she doesn't understand how Jisoo must be feeling.

"Can't believe you're finally gonna meet my parents." Jisoo mutters as she looks out the window. Jennie side eyes her with a frown.

_"Your parents know you like girls?" Jennie asks while applying lipstick on Jisoo's pretty lips. Jisoo nods, Jennie scolds her for moving. She finishes up and Jisoo smacks her lips a few times to really spread the red._

_"Were your parents mad when they found out?" Jennie asks, Jisoo shakes her head "I mean, they were at first but after a day or two, they were cool and happy for me." Jisoo takes the stick from Jennie's hands and applies it on her lips._

_"They sound awesome." Jennie unintelligibly says with her mouth open, but Jisoo understands her well "They are. I can't wait for you to meet them." "Me too."_

"Shit." Jisoo mutters as she looks at the zombie infested neighbourhood before them. "Fuck, Chu we need to back out of here." Jennie puts the car on reverse but Jisoo quickly puts her hand over hers and Jennie pauses.

"Wait." Jisoo squeezes her hand "I need to see my parents, Jen." another squeeze "Please." Jisoo looks desperate, devastated, worried. "We can't go through this horde." Jennie points to the bumping bodies walking around everywhere, Jisoo nods "I know, which is why we should get out of the car."

Jennie furrows her brows. Ridiculous. Absolutely, utterly, incredibly ridiculous.

"What about the dogs." Jennie tries to argue "We'll leave them in the car, we'll just get my parents and go, please Jennie?" 

Jisoo's wavering voice and teary eyes almost gets her, almost. But Jennie stands her ground "No. No way, we are not risking our lives for something that could be a trap. I'm sorry Jisoo but I'm not leaving this vehicle." 

To her surprise, Jisoo doesn't fight back. "Fine." she lets go of Jennie's hand instead.

She turns away and sniffles, she's crying.

But before Jennie can do anything to comfort her, Jisoo's wiping her tears away and grabbing her sword from the back. She gets on the armrest and opens the sunroof.

"What are you doing!" Jennie yells as Jisoo puts her mask on "I'm getting my parents." she climbs out to the top of the car "Can you at least wait for me..?" is the last thing Jisoo says before closing the sunroof shut and jumping off.

The scratchy sound made from the contact between the bottom of her shoes and the gravely road alerts some nearby monsters who turn to her and growl. Jisoo spits on the ground in front of her, enraging them and making them charge at her.

Jisoo dashes to a wooden fence that she struggles to climb over to escape the zombies, she's never been one for exercising, it's a miracle she even has abs.

Jennie's heart rate increases when the five monsters who were after Jisoo angrily break down the fence and chase after her.

Jennie stares at the baseball bat at the back of the car which was totally accessible to her and the crowding monsters who seemed to be curious of what the other five after Jisoo were up to.

She contemplates between driving away and leaving Jisoo or getting out of the car and helping her out.

Dalgom whimpers.

Jennie grabs the baseball bat from the back of her car before getting on top of it as well.

Unlike Jisoo though, she decides to hop on top of another car that was nearby, the loud thudding alerting more of those brain dead cannibals. Jennie jumps on to one more car top before holding on to a windowsill and climbing up on it (bless the gymnastics and aerobics classes she was forced to take) just as one of those assholes reach for her foot.

She kicks its hand off her before breaking the window panes with her bat, almost falling back from the force of the hit.

She lets herself in to what seemed to be a bedroom of a little child. Thankfully, it's empty.

She looks around the room cautiously and sees a framed photo of a family of six, which meant once she gets out of this room then she'll have to be ready to kill six cannibals. She tightens her grip on the bat as she slowly pushes open the door that was already left slightly ajar.

Just as she had expected, a tiny cannibal had come running to her and she quickly pushed it aside before bashing its head in. She throws several hits to the deceased child's head until all that's left is blood and imperceptible bits and pieces of its head.

Jennie hears some commotion downstairs and soon two other cannibals are climbing up the stairs to the second floor and screeching at her. She runs straight ahead, straight towards a window that she frantically opens before getting out and stepping on the small window frame's head with her tippy toes.

She lifts herself up to the roof of the house just as the two try to grab at her soles.

A suddenly feeling of nausea takes over her and she pukes on a dying potted plant and takes deep breathes "Gross..." she mutters as she composes herself, she looks around for Jisoo.

It takes a while but she catches the woman running before climbing on a tree, two houses away. Jisoo pants as she slouches over after realizing the five zombies were gone. She looks around her hometown before seeing a surprising sight of Jennie on a rooftop with her bat raised "Jennie! What are you-!" "Wait there! I'll jump to you!" "What!"

Jennie checks the distance between the roof she currently stands on to the next one. Three meters, the length of her jump rope. Nothing she can't do.

She steps back, Jisoo closes her eyes shut as her heart rate goes rapid, she starts reciting a silent prayer as Jennie runs forward and makes a jump.

Jisoo hears a thudding and she opens her eyes to see Jennie on the roof of the next house, neither have time to catch their breathes as the door to the roof suddenly breaks open and a cannibal appears behind her. "Jennie!"

Jennie turns around and suddenly has her bat smacked out of her hands, she proceeds to avoid the monster's bites while reaching for the bat which it continuously kicks around.

Jisoo isn't the most flexible and she hates having to move her body, but watching Jennie go head on with a zombie triggers a sudden super human strength in her as she jumps from the tree to a window, nothing to difficult, she's done this a million times before when she was younger.

The real challenge was climbing up to the roof and jumping to the next one. But if she can climb rocky mountains and practically fly as Lara Croft then she can climb to the roof and jump to the next one as herself.

Her ankle bends the wrong way when she lands but it gets her to duck just in time as another zombie joins them and swings at her.

Jennie finally manages to grab her bat and throw a hit at the one attacking Jisoo before swinging the bat at the one who had enedlessly tortured her for the past few minutes and throwing it off the roof. Jisoo chops off the head of the one she was up against and lets go of her sword right after.

She stares at the familiar deceased woman. One of her twin neighbours who she used to play with all the time.

She can only guess that the one Jennie just killed was her twin brother.

But now was not the time to reminisce as a third zombie shows up and Jennie jumps over to the next roof, Jisoo does too after swiftly picking up her sword.

Jisoo kicks the roof hatch open while Jennie whacks the third zombie ("THEY CAN FUCKING JUMP?!") with her bat and begins bashing its head in.

Jisoo falls in, missing the ladder, and landing flat on her back on the floor. Jennie climbs down the ladder after shutting the hatch and checks on Jisoo.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Jisoo only groans "My back... Ah!" Jennie accidentally presses on her legs "Stop! I'm cramping! It hurts!" she slaps Jennie's hands off her legs as she takes off her mask.

Jennie sighs as she hugs Jisoo. "You actually went out." "Shut up and let me hug you." Jennie sniffles while burying her head into Jisoo's shoulder.

"God, I hate jumping..." Jisoo mutters into Jennie's hair as she wraps her arm around the woman "I know, sweetie. I know." "Don't call me sweetie." "Sorry." Jennie mutters and loosens her grip a little.

A gun cocking takes them out of their cuddle and they pull away.

The gunman gets a good glimpse of Jisoo's face and lowers his gun.

He takes off his mask. "Sooya!" "Appa!" she gets up on her feet, ignoring the pins and needles she feels, as she runs to him and tackles him down in a bear hug.

Jennie watches with a light feeling in her heart as the father and daughter cry in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my nephew watches too many Tomb Raider gameplays and he forces me to watch with him :(
> 
> happy one month anniversary to this baby

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day or good night


End file.
